


Paradise

by Guardian_of_the_TARDIS



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, Meet-Cute, Other, Reader-Insert, Roller Coasters, Self-Insert, partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 02:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30031791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_of_the_TARDIS/pseuds/Guardian_of_the_TARDIS
Summary: I wrote this for my friend and I didn’t really know what to do with it after so I just posted it here.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Reader
Kudos: 4





	Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my friend and I didn’t really know what to do with it after so I just posted it here.

“Okay, everyone get into a pair for the ride” You hear the director of the line shout out. You look around for a partner to ride with until you feel a tapping on your back. 

“Hey..” you see the bright red-haired boy say shyly and look down. “Do you want to go on the ride with me?” He smiles at you as you blush and look down thinking about it.

“Sure!” You say looking at him as he smiles down at you. You didn’t realize he was this tall compared to you until he got closer to you and you found yourself looking up at him.

He takes your hand and pulls you closer in the line in one swift move. He looked at you once again and said,

“My name’s Tendou by the way, what’s yours?” Tendou smiles at you brightly, which catches you by surprise because his smiling is enchanting to you. 

“I-it’s um….” You blush and look down as Tendou smirks slightly.

“Well, that is a very interesting name Um, I don’t think I’ve ever met anyone else by that name” He teases.

“It’s Y/N a-actually” You stutter. 

“Well, that is a cute name, Y/N” The way he says your name is heavenly, like it’s the only name he’s said. It was like….like-

“Paradise” you find yourself mumbling under your breath as you look up into those maroon coloured eyes that were breathtaking, not noticing you said that.

“Paradise?” He questions looking confused, you realize that you said that out loud and stumble on your next words. 

“Uh, I mean….um….I didn’t mean to say that outloud…” you fluster really quickly and find yourself looking down at your feet until you feel Tendou lift your head up making you look at him.

“Well, maybe you can be my paradise huh?” He says looking deeply into your eyes, knowing the effect he has on you. 

You find yourself eyeing down at his lips then back up into his eyes still blushing. He smirks and bends down and presses his mouth firmly against yours, his arms looping around your waist. You freeze for a few seconds registering what’s happening but then lean into him rising up on your tiptoes to meet him halfway. Your hands reach around his neck and up into his hair. You feel warmth spread through your body as he kisses you. 

As soon as he pulls away you want more. He looks right back into your eyes with his eyes dark and both you and him are breathing hard trying to catch your breath from the kiss. He walks back up to you and grabs your hand tightly moving you into the roller coaster seats, not caring if anyone saw you two kiss, it didn’t matter to you in the heat of the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you liked it.


End file.
